PuppetTale Sans Lucier 1
by SansLucierAlered
Summary: -Padre, porque me trajiste a tu laboratorio? -Quiero Mostrarte Algo, Sans. Pero, Primero Necesito Que Comas Esto. El alto esqueleto que llevaba puesto una bata de laboratorio le entrega un pedazo de Pay al que llevaba puesto una chamarra azul. Dudoso lo toma lentamente, analizando el pedazo de pay para después clavar su mirada en el que llevaba puesto la bata.


**Hola a todos, este sera uno de mis primeros fics en venir haciendo completo. Puppet_Tale es un universo creado por mi. En donde Gaster sufre mas que el original, el logra resetear pero mata a todos los monstruos del underground incluyendo a sus hijos. Incluso ahi un Ask Gaster The Puppeteer. Ahi se dara la historia completa de lo que paso con el. Sans aqui es llamado Sans Lucier por que cuida de un Monstruo creado por muchas vidas(a lo que me refiero es parecido a un almagate.. no me acuerdo como se escribe. que son muchas personas unidas en una) junto con un demonio que lamentablemente se unio con el monstruo. Mucho mas ocurre con este Sans y los demas de este au que resulta distinto pero al mismo tiempo igual. Pero casi todo saldra aqui.**

 **Este fic se trata de encontrar una pareja para Sans Lucier. Pero este todavia no sera juntado con Toriel, para los que le gusten el Soriel. Pero tal vez en un futuro vaya a ver una manera de juntarlos ya que Este sans odia a Toriel. Asi que lo siento.**

 **Undertale y sus respectivos personajes les pertenece a TobyFox. Solamente se le a cambiado a como actuan para el uso de este fic.**

 **(ojala se si se deba escribir asi que yo no se :v )**

* * *

Amor prohibido?

Capitulo 1

-Padre, porque me trajiste a tu laboratorio?

-Quiero Mostrarte Algo, Sans. Pero, Primero Necesito Que Comas Esto.

El alto esqueleto que llevaba puesto una bata de laboratorio le entrega un pedazo de Pay al que llevaba puesto una chamarra azul. Dudoso lo toma lentamente, analizando el pedazo de pay para después clavar su mirada en el que llevaba puesto la bata.

-Que tiene esto?

-Solamente Come El Pay Sin Darme Preguntas.

-Muy bien calmate, Gaster

Dudando si comerse ese pedazo de pay mientras analizaba dichoso pedazo de comida para momentos después comérselo de un solo bocado. Al parecer si era un pedazo de pay ordinario, o eso pensaba él.

Momentos después de habérselo comido, Gaster tomo un cuadernillo y pluma mientras observaba detenidamente al de chamarra azul, este confundido le iba a cuestionar de nuevo pero no lo logra por un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo. Tirándose de rodillas, comenzaba a temblar para después poner su mirada en su padre.

-Que me has hecho?!

-Un Pequeño Experimento, Estoy Investigando Sobre La DETERMINACION Y Quería Que Tu Tomaras Un Poco De Este Experimento… No Te Preocupes, Solamente Te Di Un… 60 Porciento…

-Que no me preocupe?! Tú eres un maldito asesino! Mataste a varios monstruos inocentes enfrente de Papyrus y de mí!

-Sans…Calmate

-No me voy a calmar, hiciste todo eso cuando tenía 8 años! Por suerte Papyrus era tan tenía 3 años y se encontraba dormido…si no el también te vendría odiando!

El de chamarra azul no dejaba de darle una mirada de frustración a su padre, recordándole lo que había hecho años atrás. Pero solamente toma un largo suspiro para después observar a su hijo detenidamente.

-Si Supieras Por Lo Que Eh Pasado… Entenderías El Porque Soy Así… Él Porque Actuó Así…

-A mi no me importan tus estúpidas Mentiras! No importara toda la historia que me vengas a dar, no te voy a creer nunca. Eres un monstruo frio y sin alma!

-Sans… Por favor, Dame Una Oportunidad De Decirt-

-CALLATE! Me trajiste aquí a darme algo raro, y quieres que te de otra oportunidad! Eres desagradable! No te quiero ver cerca de Papyrus, si te veo cerca de él, TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!

Gaster intento explicarle a su hijo sobre su pasado pero no lo logra ya que este se va de del laboratorio rápidamente.

*años después*

-SANS… SANS!

El de chamarra azul despierta lentamente, cuando levanta la mirada observa a su hermano menor que le miraba algo enojado.

-Que pasa, Papyrus?

-DESPIERTA! TENEMOS QUE IR A RECALIBRAR NUESTROS JUEGOS!

-Ya voy, paps

El de chamarra azul se levanta lentamente para después cambiarse su chamarra simple por una que tenía más detalle, esta tenía algo parecido a olas de mar de color negro en la parte baja de la chamarra y de las mangas. En estas olas de mar tenían ventanas y círculos de color amarillo, muy pequeños. También tenía unas líneas negras que pasaban al lado del zipper.

Su hermano le miraba detenidamente algo confundido a lo que Sans se da cuenta y voltea a verle.

-Ocurre algo?

-UH… ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NO ME DAS UN CHISTE MALO AL DESPERTARTE

-No estoy con ganas de darte uno… no hoy…

-… TE SIENTES BIEN, SANS?

-Sí, estoy bien… porque?

-SOLO… ESTOY ALGO PREOCUPADO

-Porque?... porque no te estoy dando uno de mis SANSacionales chistes?

-OLVIDALO, YA HICISTE UNO

-Acaso golpee tu hueso de la risa?

-ESE… FUE TERRIBLE SANS…

-Te dije que no estoy de humor para hacer chistes este día…

-BUENO… VAMOS SANS

-Si lo que sea

Después de tomar un desayuno, ambos esqueletos salen hacia el bosque nevado para re-calibrar sus juegos. Mientras andaban en camino al lugar Papyrus observaba a su hermano detenidamente, estaba muy preocupado por el ya que no estaba actuando como lo hacía antes. Al llegar, Sans se dispuso a acomodar algunos pedazos de nieve en su lugar mientras Papyrus se decide en hacer lo que estaba planeando en su mente en camino a ese lugar.

-OYE, SANS

-Que pasa, Papyrus?

-TENGO UN CHISTE

-Está bien, cuéntamelo

-QUE LE DICE UN CIEGO A OTRO CIEGO?

-No sé, que le dijo?

-FUE AGRADABLE VERTE OTRA VEZ

-Pffft ehe, buena esa Paps

-NYEH? PORQUE NO SUELTAS TUS CARCAJADAS?

-Estoy algo ocupado con esto

En confusión, toma un largo suspiro para después ponerse serio mirando fijamente a Sans.

-HERMANO… DIME… QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE?

-A que te refieres?

-SABES MUY BIEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO

-Paps, el que te pregunte en que te refieres quiere decir que no se a que te refieres!

-NO ESTAS ACTUANDO COMO USUALMENTE LO HACES, ACASO ALGO MALO PASO? DIJE ALGO MALO? ESTAS ENFERMO?

-Papyrus… me encuentro bien, solamente no ando de humor de hacer chistes, eso es todo.

-SANS, PORFAVOR. DIME QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE, ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI

-Es solamente este día solamente, déjame ser productivo un día

-SANS, PORFAVOR. DIME!

-Cállate de una maldita vez!

Hubo un gran silencio, Papyrus estaba asustado e impresionado al escuchar a su hermano gritarle de esa manera por primera vez, nunca lo había visto así antes. Momentos después, Sans habla para romper el incomodo silencio.

-P...perdóname, Paps… no quería gritarte, pero… Deberías dejar de hacerme preguntas mientras ya te había dicho que me encontraba bien.

Papyrus no le dice nada mas, Sans sintiéndose horrible por haberle gritado decide mejor irse.

-Me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer… nos vemos en la noche, adiós

Al momento de irse, Paps observa al suelo.

-PERO…QUE OCURRE SANS?

Ahora estaba aun más preocupado por el, pero no podía hacer nada. Así que solamente sigue con su rutina diaria, re-calibrar sus juegos, revisar si llegaba algún humano, entrenamiento con Undyne y para el final llegar a casa para hacer la cena. Pero en toda su rutina se encontraba deprimido.

-Hey! Papyrus… que te ocurre?

-UH? NADA UNDYNE… SOLO ESTABA PENSANDO

-En mitad de nuestro entrenamiento? Acaso algo paso?

-ES…SANS… ALGO LE PASA, PERO NO ME QUIERE CONTAR… ME TIENE MUY PREOCUPADO

-No te preocupes, tal vez no sea nada malo

-PERO… ACTUA DISTINTO HOY… NO HIZO SUS MOLESTOSOS CHISTES, Y… POR PRIMERA VEZ… ME GRITO… PERO… SU VOZ, TENIA UN TODO DE ODIO

-Nghhh… no te preocupes Papyrus… Tal vez tuvo un mal tiempo y no te quiera contar… que tal si le haces una comida especial?

-PERO…DE QUE SERVIRA?

-Tal vez le ayudes a subirle el ánimo… aparte que… le puedes decir sobre lo que me contaste

-QUE?! N… NO CREO QUE PUEDA DECIRLE TODAVIA UNDYNE…

-Anda, el es alguien bueno, divertido y en veces misterioso… lo mereces

-PERO… EL ES MI HERMANO… NO CREO QUE SEA BUENA IDEA… Y SI DICE QUE NO?

-No te pongas obstáculos enfrente tuyo, Paps! Así no actúan los que están en la guardia real!

-PERO… ESTAS SEGURA DE TODO ESTO?

-Yo le dije a Alphys lo que sentía por ella… porque tú me dijiste que se lo dijera… Y MIRANOS AHORA, estamos en una hermosa relación… ANDA SACO DE HUESOS, ve a hacerlo.

-SI, LO HARE!

Sin pensarlo mas Papyrus se levanto y se dirijo a su casa, pero antes de que saliera de casa de Undyne ella le grito.

-AH y haz la receta secreta que te mostré a detalle, ese servirá!

-MUCHAS GRACIAS, UNDYNE

Papyrus estaba muy contento pensando lo que podría pasar. Esto le podría alegrar la vida a él y a su hermano, deseaba tanto que Su hermano aceptara lo que le iba a decir. Al llegar a casa se dispuso a hacer algo de pappardelle con salsa de tomate rápido y un poco de rica tarta de chocolate con escamas de sal. Por primera vez todo lo que cocino le había salido súper asombroso, le había salido mejor a como había cocinado espagueti. Puso todo en una mesa, muy adornado pero no exagerado, para después correr a su cuarto a buscar algo que le había hecho a su hermano. Al encontrar la caja de regalo baja a esperar a que llegara a casa y pone el regalo en una esquina de la cocina para que no lo viera antes de tiempo.

Pasaron minutos, horas. Papyrus se empezaba a preguntar si le había ocurrido algo malo, pero al momento de que planeaba salir en busca por él. Abren la puerta, Papyrus queda en shock a lo que estaba mirando. En cuando la puerta se cierra, este salta encima de Papyrus siendo atacado por un monstruo ensangrentado con un gran cuchillo de carnicero. Papyrus logro detener el ataque al aparecer un gran hueso, este es el que usa como si fuera una espada. Impactado a lo que ocurría, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Prometo seguirle a lo de la historia, para que no se queden con la duda. Si tienen alguna pregunta o una sugerencia de algun shipping con Sans, dejenla en un review. Lo contestare en el siguiente capitulo :3**

 **Ojala les haya gustado. Que tengan un buen dia.**


End file.
